1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate, and more particularly to a roller skate that can be used safely.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional roller skates have rollers or blades to increase the speed and versatility of the roller skates.
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional roller skate has a body (50), a front roller (51), a rear roller (52) and a brake (53). The body (50) has a front end, a rear end, a bottom and a middle. The front roller (51) is rotatably mounted on the bottom of the body (50) near the front end. The rear roller (52) is rotatably mounted on the bottom of the body (50) near the rear end.
The brake (53) is connected pivotally to the middle of the body (50) above the rear roller (52) and has a mounting frame (531), a holding frame (532) and a brake pad (534). The mounting frame (531) is connected pivotally to the middle of the body (50) and extends toward the rear roller (52) and has a rear side. The holding frame (532) is connected securely to the rear side of the mounting frame (531) and has a front side, a rear side, an upper end, a lower end and a belt (533). The belt (533) is connected to the front side of the holding frame (532) to hold a leg of a user with the holding frame (532). The brake pad (534) is triangular, is mounted immovably on the rear side of the holding frame (532) and extends toward the rear roller (52).
When a user wants to stop the conventional roller skate, the user has to move the leg backward to pivot the mounting frame (531) and the holding frame (532) relative to the body (50). The brake slice (534) on the rear side of the holding frame (532) then rubs against the rear roller (52) to slow down and stop the conventional roller skate.
However, the conventional roller skate has the following shortcomings.
1. The conventional roller skate can be stopped by the brake pad (534) rubbing directly against the rear roller (52), but this may make the conventional roller skate stopping suddenly and cause the user falling down and getting hurt.
2. The brake slice (534) will wear downs quickly due to the direct contact of the brake pad (534) against the rear roller (52) and cannot provide an enough braking effect to the conventional roller skate.
3. The brake pad (534) is mounted immovably on the rear side of the holding frame (532), and so the brake pad (534) cannot be adjusted in height to fit with different needs and is inconvenient in use.
The present invention provides a roller skate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.